Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Retold - UbiSoftFan94.
Here's the retold story version of Railroad Trouble Special Edition, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as The Doc (Both kind, helpful, and good friends to Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk (Both pompous, proud, and father figures of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain and grandfather figures of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both best friends of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 1 (Both old) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Blue (from Choo Choo) as Child 1 (Both wise) *Huey (from Choo Choo) as Person 2 (Both wise) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (Both Western) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Suzy (Both the main females) *Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 2 (Both cute) *Jones (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 3 (Both smart) *Jake (from Budgie) as Person 4 (Both nice to Casey Jr and Thomas) *Speedy McAllister (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Child 3 *Scott (from The Dinosaur Train) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 5 *Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Person 6 *Pufferty (from Tickety Toc) as Super Ed *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Steve the Silver Engine as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Mark the Strong Engine as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh (Both the main, strong, evil, and mean villains) *The Train (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as The Robosuitcase *Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Bar Lady *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 4 *Terry (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 7 *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 5 *Timothy the Animal Train Engine as Person 8 *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 *Billy the Tank Engine as Child 6 *Mickey Mouse as The Male Narrator *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Person 10 *Basil (from The Wind in The Willows) as Person 11 *Train with Caboose (from 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Train (from Anastasia) as Person 12 *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 13 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 14 *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Person 15 *Allen the New Mixed Traffic Engine as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Bart the Dark Engine as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Speed Buggy (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Person 17 *Casey John (from Casey Jones 'n Luke) as Person 18 *John (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 19 *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Child 7 *Rasmus (from Rasmus) as Child 8 *Little Chug as Child 9 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 10 *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 11 *Dougal Train (from Magic Roundabout) as Child 12 *Casey Joe (from Joel The Swedish Dragon) as Person 20 *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 13 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 21 *Train (from Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 14 *Caboose (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 22 *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 15 *Mater (from Cars) as Child 16 *Chick Hicks (from Cars) as Child 17 *Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 18 *Lizzie (from Cars) as Child 19 Footage from Episodes: *Casey Jr Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Toyland Express Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Rustee Rails and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Casey Jr and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Blue and Huey (George Carlin) *Rustee Rails's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) *Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Casey Jr, Tootle, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Tootle and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Tower Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Emma's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Trouble for Casey Jr (Ringo Starr) *The Flying Weasel (Ringo Starr) *A Better View for Montana (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Speed Buggy (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr, Tootle, and the Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Jebidiah and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) Extra Footage from More Episodes *Come Out, Rustee Rails! (Ringo Starr) *Casey Jr Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *Montana Takes A Dip (George Carlin) *Tootle's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (George Carlin) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) *Rustee Rails to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr) *Harry Hogwarts in a Mess (George Carlin) *Tow Mater the Truck (George Carlin) *A Big Day for Casey Jr (George Carlin) *No Sleep for Tower (Alec Baldwin) *Tootle's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Silver Fish Goes It Again (George Carlin) *Casey Jr Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Rustee Rails's Forest (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *Steam Lokey Helps Choo Choo (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) Movie Footage Storyline: *The story opens to a Galaxy far, far away, where Casey Jr, a clumsy circus engine janitor, who was one day un-regarding his work, is trying to confess his love for another with a flower and box of possible chocolates. He hears a noise and pretends that it is someone, but tries to fin the right words for if anyone says yes. Then, a large shadow appears in front of him, and grabs his box of chocolates and flower. The shadow is Montana, Casey's father, who was pleased to hear that Casey had given him his box of chocolates. Casey sets off back to work, and walks along a corridor, but closes the button to shut the door behind him. Casey looks up at a question mark above a door in a space oddities storage room. He pushes the button to open the door, walks inside, and looks around. Suddenly, he spots a can, and picks it up. He drinks its contents, but finds them tasting terrible, and spits the fluid out after a horrible sensation happens in his mouth. Some screws on the floor that came in contact with Casey's substance, come to life all of a sudden, and unbolt themselves. Incredibly shocked by this, and when he looks at the can, which is leaking some odd flash from itself, Casey screams in terror and runs around in panic. Then he stops and looks at some garbage disposter. With a second thought, he decides to dispose of the can by throwing down the garbage chute, grateful to get rid of that stuff. On the planet as the can falls down, a bar lady named Mary, who was fed up with some chum inside, kicks him out of the bar. This chum turns out to Cerberus, who is the main villain, that finds the can from Casey's mothership albatross flying away. He drinks the can, but finds its contents tasting strange, then considers it to be no ordinary beer. Suddenly, Cerberus shrieks when he changes, and spins around. A leak from the can lands in the river, causing some sheep to be balloons to fly, as the bar, which Cerberus is kicked out of, runs away, and some street buildings fly away, scared. Cerberus grabs the can, knowing that the drinks are on him this time, and decides to give everybody a taste, and laughs evilly. The camera scopes out of the scene to find that Casey and a court are watching a TV about dangerous following body thrown into the cosmos. Harry Hogwarts states that Casey has broken the rules, and goes on to lash him, but demands him to go to Earth and repair the damage he did. The camera changes to a general named The Ringmaster, who explains a plan to retrieve the can from Cerberus. The plan consists of Casey in a miniature spaceship launched through a tunnel toward Cerberus's tower and activate a automatic claw to grab the can from Cerberus, then return back to base. When the plan is in action, Casey tries to activate the claw by pushing a button in the countdown, but fails when he finds the ship not responding, and accidentally breaks the button to pieces. As Casey enters the tower, a singing named Minvera sings beautifully to Cerberus, and screams in terror when she sees Casey coming toward, but also runs away. Upon seeing this claw opening up seconds late, Cerberus is whacked in the face and chocked by the claw, which grabs a piece of his Cerberus's tower, and sends itself, the spaceship, and even Casey, tumbling into a snowy Ski Slope mountain. The Ringmaster wonders where Casey is, but states that he is an idiot, who blew his ship, and is alone now, but must bring back the container. Casey is bewildered as a piece of his spaceship lands painfully in his mouth. He falls to the floor. Category:UbiSoftFan94